


Her voice

by iTry



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: And major gay, Angst, Death, F/F, It's a what if scenario, Multi, Oneshot, This is just pure angst, implied poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTry/pseuds/iTry
Summary: What if... just stick with me on this... what if somehow... Ursula had gotten cursed by constantly hearing Ariel's voice... her actions aren't excused but maybe... that would drive anyone mad





	Her voice

**Author's Note:**

> Athena is Ariel's mom's name in case you didn't know <3

I was dealing with my situation. Losing my place in the palace... fine..

Until one day... in the middle of the night, i heard the pounding of a heartbeat. I didn't wake up right away, but eventually it creeped into my dreams and i woke up in a cold sweat.

 

This went on for 8 months. I nearly went mad. I tried all of my potions, all of my magic but the blasted hearbeat didn't stop until the day i heard a baby's cry.

At first my mind told me it was inside my head but i found that ludicrous. The cry soon died down but it didn't cease, it would wake me up in the middle of the night.

 

After a year the cries, the laughter and the babbles turned into ”Papa”.

That was when i realised that for some inane reason, i was hearing a childs voice in my head. I went to my pearl to see the face of the child. So i could make this stop one way or another.

As the image formed … i realised. It was the wretched girl of **Triton.**

And apparently.... her name was Ariel~

How quaint~

It was probably Athenas idea...

 

I went to her, in spite of everything that had happened... she owed me one.

”Oh ursula.... you look horrible.”

”I know, Athena darling, i'm afraid that's the side effect of constantly hearing a child's babbling”

”Ursula? You got a child! I am so ha-”

”Not my child.” I cut her off with my hand as i had always done. ”Yours”

Athena backed up, probably suspecting i was spying on them. _Please_. As if i would want to constantly be reminded of my downfall. The last thing i would want is to hear more of their _hap-py_ _family_.

 

I ignored my contempt and explained everything. I begged and pleaded with her to persuade her husband to lift this curse from me. I bribed, threatened. I even reminded her of her debt.

And she promised to talk to him...

Nothing more... Nothing less.

For that time i was content, soon, i can sleep again.

 

Except she died the next day...

 

I visited her grave in secret, all while that child's cry echoed in my head. I would be lying if i didn't say that it was soon joined by my own.

 

I took on a disguise, becoming a slimmer form for ease of movement and eventually made my way in into the throne room where i put a dagger up to tritons throat

”Hello Triton.” for all my magic i cannot change my voice.

”Here to finally finish the job? Ursula?” The spite he put in my name was enough to make my heart wrench in pain.

”No... in fact i simply wanted to talk.”

”Well it's hard to talk with fear of getting cut.”

”This” i pushed in the dagger a bit more ”Is to ensure that you don't call the guards before i get what. i. want.”

”What else could you want, she's dead...”

”I know...”

”...”

 

I sighed

”I only want one thing, to lift this curse from me”

”What curse?”

”Don't act like you don't know. I've been cursed with hearing everything your darling child, Ariel, says. No matter what i try, whenever she opens her mouth, I can hear it in my head”

Triton laughs until that a cut to forms on his neck

”Even though i wouldn't want you to hear my daughter that's a punishment fitting you!”

”I've accepted my exile! And now the only person i cared about is dead! Why must i be tormented by hearing someone that is so much like her” I let go of him in my anger

”I. will not. Help you. Now go... before i call the guards”

I swim away as fast as i can while vowing ”You will regret this triton! You will rue the day!!”

 

Oh athena... why did she have to be so much like you? I hear her singing and it's breaking my heart.... remember when we used to sing... i tried to, anyways.

The people are now creating songs in your memory.... they are spitting on your freshly covered grave. Nothing, not even that childs voice can compa-

”What's this?” bores into my head

!LET ME MOURN IN PEACE CHILD!!! MUST YOU TALK EVERY DAY!!!”

How can you feel any joy... when she is not here

 

I try for years, every single plot and ploy, that miracle child avoids.

I set a trap and she somehow swims right over it. I send out assassins and they're somehow defeated! By a teenager! I've resorted to pills to get any semblance of rest and every single day:

_Lalalalala_

It's enough to make me want to strangle her

”You've left me no choice”

I need more power

I head to the jolly roger. A seedy place maybe but beggars can't be choosers

”Ursula! Welcome! You want a drink?”

”No.... i'm here to make a deal.”

”You finally wanna accept?”

”It's with no great joy...”

”It never is~ Sign here my dear. And here, a drink on the house!”

I sign and as soon as i down the drink, I feel the power surging in me, but i see my skin turn blue and my hair go white

”Ohoho, i like that look on you Ursy~”

”Shut up squid boy.”

”Hey, now. You should be nicer to the person who has your heart and compassion”

”There wasn't much left to take anyway.”

That's task one done... last task left to do....

 

”Oh hello ursula! How are you feeling sweetheart?”

”Mother.” I give her a water kiss ”Horrible as usual.”

”Ohoho that's great... anyways what's the purpose for our visit?”

I pull out the dagger from behind my back and start to stride up to her

”Oh can't a daught-” _I can't move_

”Oh dear, dear ursula... did you honestly think for one second that _I_ wouldn't notice you trying to kill me? Now let go of that knife and we can have tea.”

”I'm sorry mother..” She turns around to face me and smiles ”But i'm not as weak as before.” Her smile fades as i break the magic bonds she placed on me

”Why?” is all she says as she slumps down

”You would have done the same”

She doesn't say anything else as the light leaves her eyes

 

I feel nothing.

 

I look for the right chance to strike and it takes years.... but finally! And it's all thanks to good ol' Triton. Good job old man, for crushing your daughters heart. It'll make it easier for me to pound the rest into dust.

 

I send flotsam and jetsam to go get her.

”Come in... come in my child...”

I can hear her gasps of fear and i would be lying, if i didn't say that, _that_ was the only time i was glad to hear her voice

”We musn't lurk in doorways” showtime ”It's rude.” roll your R's ”One might question your upbringing.” which was of course horrible... but that won't save you

I chuckle and sit down while continuing to talk to her, about my proposition... and to lure her

If i had a conscience it would be in pain

 

”The only way to get what you want... is to become a human yourself.”

”You can do that?” The sound of her talking in front of me and in my head nearly makes my head explode but i keep my mask

”My dear sweet child... that's what i do..” Yes... just keep believing my words...

 

I keep talking and her voice, poseidon give me strength. But her face... oh her face when i tell her:

”What i want from you is- **Your voice.”**

”My voice?”

”You got is sweetcakes. No more talking. Singing. Zip-uh”

Oh and here we go, whine whine whine. Come on we both know you're gonna say yes

 

DAMN IT CHILD! Ok, calm down. Couldn't that damned contract also have taken my anger

You know what. Ok... She's gonna complain? I'll give you something to complain about!

 

”That will turn you into a human for three days, got that? Three days.”

Wait what am i doing... oh lounging sea barnacles! I can't take that back now... ok ok... we'll use this to make triton suffer... there's no way i'll let her win...

 

”So take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll.”

I can feel the damned crustacian struggling

 

”Sing!” Yes... one last time before your voice is gone forever

”Keep singing!”

 

She's gone.... It's gone....

Silence.... posiedons foam...

”I CAN BREATHE! IM FREE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA”

 

…. But wait... What if she... No! She will not succeed.... I'm playing dirty maybe, but she is **never** getting her voice back!

 

 

She got too close there... she nearly kissed the prince... seems i will have to step up my tactics.

 

 

And on the third day at sunset, it's complete. I cut it close but she failed! She failed! I'm safe.... and what's more... triton is willing to part with his trident to save her. Weak miserable fool.

”I told you you would regret it.”

”Just do what you have to already.”

”Ha!”

She's got her voice back for now... But i can deal with 20 minutes of suffering for this.

 

Do you hear me?! Do you hear me athena?! Our dreams are coming true! You'll finally be able to swim on land because all land will be under water! I DID THIS FOR YOU ATHENA!!!

I can only laugh until-

Pain....

 

The prince....

I didn't even consider.... no... Athena won't come back now....

”You fool!” What have you done!.... I can't breathe.... I can only hear her damned voice... Athena...

I'm coming to you now... My love... I did it for you... Athe-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism!  
> #humblecommentbeg XD


End file.
